


Perfectly Good at Being Bad

by ivanolix



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Female Character, Canon - TV, Canon Bisexual Character, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, POV Female Character, Porn, Porn Battle, Sex Magic, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Lady Rahl punishes her favorite Mord'Sith. Thank you to simplesetgo for producing the idea of the magical elixir. Written for the Seeker Porn Battle prompts "Lady Rahl!Kahlan" and "Kahlan gets a magical penis"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Good at Being Bad

Cara's waiting on the bed, stripped, fingers slick with her own arousal, when Kahlan enters the room. This is how the Lady Rahl likes her, and Cara likes being liked. Her nipples peak, hard as pebbles, at the way Kahlan's red robe wraps around her regal figure.

"My lady," Cara murmurs, with an inviting smirk.

Kahlan looses the combs from her hair, dark waves tumbling about her shoulders, before dropping her robe to the floor. There's the hint of a teasing smile on her lips, as if she knows how beautiful she is. All Rahls are arrogant, even Kahlan who wasn't born to the family. The expanse of creamy freckled skin makes Cara's mouth dry, but she doesn't move. She waits, for the only mistress she's ever cared for.

Lady Rahl tosses a possessive arm around her Mord'Sith as she climbs into bed, dragging her close for a heated kiss. Kahlan always tastes like fresh air and sunlight, all that's bright and good. Most of her subjects assume that's all she is. Mistress of truth and justice alone. It takes work to see that she has a darker side like anyone else...not evil, but desires that are less than pure. Cara presses close, moans into the kiss and brushes her tongue against Kahlan's.

Before things can heat up, however, Kahlan's fingers tangle with Cara's and everything _stops_.

"You were touching yourself?" Kahlan's eyes bore into Cara's, full of dread authority.

"Yes," Cara breathes, arching so her breasts touch Kahlan's.

"I didn't say you could." Kahlan doesn't respond to the touch—her level of control is arousing and yet frustrating. Her eyes, blue as sapphires, bore into Cara's as she asks, "Have you done this before?"

Honest as always, Cara dips her head slightly. "Yes, Lady Rahl. To prepare for you."

Kahlan glares. "Is that why you were so wet when I licked you? Naughty girl, Cara. You're not allowed to cheat." Her nails scratch along Cara's hip.

Biting back a groan, Cara half closes her eyes. "Yes, Lady Rahl. I shouldn't touch myself." It's submission, but Cara can never make her tone truly humble.

"No," Kahlan confirms, and swiftly pulls away from Cara. "And for that, you shan't be allowed to touch anything tonight. Certainly not me."

Cara is confused, knowing that Kahlan would not have undressed if she did not want pleasure. Surely Lady Rahl will not go to one of the other Mord'Sith. Sitting up, Cara watches as Kahlan crosses the room—only to return with cuffs and her favorite toy. Oh...so that's what it's going to be.

It takes great effort for Cara not to squirm in anticipation of her punishment.

"Off the bed," Kahlan snaps, and Cara obeys without hesitation.

She stands before her Lady Rahl, eyes half hooded, and doesn't protest when Kahlan spins her around and tightly cuffs her hands at the small of her back. The bondage makes her wriggle, a little groan catching in her throat.

Kahlan gives her a hard swat for it. "Don't make noise. I don't need any more disturbances from your pleasure." She twists a hand around Cara's braid and shoves her forward so she bends over, nearly falling on the mattress. This is all half a game, of course, Cara can tell from Kahlan's tone. Yet it's delicious, and she can tell that it makes Kahlan desirous. D'Hara's queen whispers firmly, "I'm going to take you, Cara. I will not let you please me after such disobedience. Such greed. You enjoy it too much, and I want _my_ enjoyment. Understand?"

Nodding, feeling arousal slick and hot on her thighs, Cara makes a little sound that's almost a whimper. It's a punishment to be denied touch, to have her hands bound and to not even _look_ at Kahlan...yet her body craves it.

Behind her, she can hear Kahlan uncork the bottle and drink the potion. Firm hands grip her hips, and Kahlan makes a throaty sound that makes Cara squirm. It's a magic potion that Kahlan uses often, Cara knows, and so is not surprised when a cock rubs through her folds.

"You're so wet for me," Kahlan says with a voice as cool as a brook. "Good girl, Cara. You always did take punishment well." Then with a single thrust she sheathes herself in Cara's cunt.

For no one else does Cara yelp quite like this, arching as Kahlan fills her up. She shudders around the penetration and moans. Yes, this kind of punishment is never hard to take.

Kahlan rocks her hips forward with teasing little thrusts, throaty sounds filling the air as she enjoys the unique sensation that this potion allows for. Cara clenches around her, making Kahlan thrust harder with want. While her rule has always been just and peaceful, there's a demanding side to Lady Rahl. Hard, possessive, greedy. Cara drinks it all up.

For her own pleasure—Cara's is merely an accidental byproduct—Kahlan fucks her Mord'Sith over the bed. She's hard and fast, and Cara pushes her hips back for more with an aching moan. Kahlan pounds into her, filling her on every thrust, and she still has Cara's braid fisted in her hand.

Cara can't help it. She loves being punished.

Even though the cock is only from a potion, Kahlan has stamina. Cara can feel the throbbing heat inside her while Kahlan continues fucking her, giving her ass a slap every so often to make Cara clench around her. She closes her eyes, and wouldn't mind if it lasted forever.

Eventually Kahlan loses the persona of Lady Rahl and simply enjoys herself. She moans wantonly, pulling Cara's braid to arch her back so Kahlan can take her at a different angle. The slapping sounds of flesh against flesh accent every rough thrust, every moment of this _fucking_. Moments like these, Cara can forget that Lady Rahl enjoys lovemaking as well. She seems born for this kind of primal experience.

Cara trembles when Kahlan's cock finally pulses, filling her with her mistress' seed. She's gasping, inner muscles clamping down around Kahlan as the thrusting finally slows, and for a moment they're merely locked together.

"Did I take my punishment well?" Cara asks, more dry than humble.

The potion fades away, taking Kahlan's cock with it, but she gives Cara a hard slap on the ass. "You did, Cara."

The Mord'Sith can't help but grin, and when she's uncuffed she turns around and gives Kahlan a brazen look. "I'm glad."

With a little purr, looking relaxed and deceptively sweet, Kahlan said, "Of course you are."

They climb into bed, and Kahlan pulls her Mord'Sith atop her. Cara settles against her mistress, stroking one round breast with skilled fingers. Kahlan's eyes close, and she looks at peace. With all the troubles that Lady Rahl must face, it's a rare sight indeed, and Cara's smirk fades into a smile.

"You're very good, Cara," Kahlan mumbles sleepily, her orgasm clearly having tired her out.

"Of course I am," Cara responds in a whisper, planting a kiss between Kahlan's breasts. "Now sleep, my lady. I will prove just how good I am tomorrow."

With a little purr, Kahlan smiles and drifts off.

Cara's hint of remaining frustration—for being fucked is enjoyable, but not quite as enjoyable as orgasm—causes her to consider pleasuring herself. Of course, if Kahlan found out, it would end up in a repeat of tonight. But punishment's not so bad, she reflects. There are many ways that Lady Rahl can use that potion...


End file.
